Digimon: The New DigiDestined
by Ardash
Summary: It's kind of like the series but with differences. READ AND REVIEW!!!!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning   
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Ardash Vartparonian, a twelve year old, tall, brunette and smart guy was staring out the window of his house wearing a green T-shirt and a pair of beige shorts. Suddenly, he saw a green flash of light come out of his computer. He touched the computer bedazzled, and suddenly he was sucked into it!!   
"Help!!" He cried as he was sucked into the computer and engulfed into the green light.   
Suddenly, the green light disappeared, and he saw that he was in the middle of a forest with a tall, red-haired girl (who was wearing a red T-shirt and baggy pants), a medium-height, brown-haired girl (who was wearing a pink T-shirt and jeans), a short, brown-haired boy (who was wearing a yellow T-shirt and breeches), and a stumpy, blonde-haired boy (who was wearing a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans) beside him and he recognized them from his school.   
"Where am I?" Ardash asked and a red-haired girl beside him said:   
"None of us know. We were all sucked into our computers as I presume you were." She said and Ardash nodded.   
"Hi, my name is Megan Clark. This is Nicole Alexander, Nicolas Enriquez (the stumpy kid) and Uki Deane (the short kid)." The red-haired girl said.   
Suddenly, from the chest of each of the kids a strange walkie-talkie shaped object appeared and set itself in each of the kids right hand and everyone gasped. Ardash's had a thick green border on its left side, Megan's had a red one, Nicolas had a red one, Nicole had a pink one and Uki had a yellow one.   
All of a sudden, a small blue, and black bat with a skull on its head appeared and said:   
"So, here you are, Digidestined. My name is DemiDevimon and my Master told me you would be here so prepare to be eliminated! Demi Darts!" The creature cried, and poisonous vaccines started flying from its wings at the kids.   
"What are you doing!!" Uki screamed when a vaccine, grazed his shoulder. Then kids ran away from it and entered a dark cave. The kids entered a tunnel and reached a dark chamber where five weird eggs laid on an enlightened stump.   
"What are these eggs…" Nicole said and just as she was about to grab a pink-spotted egg when the light in her "walkie-talkie" glowed and the egg cracked open, leaving a small monster that was made of a greenish-yellow head and had a purple and green tail.   
"Before you say anything, open the other eggs!!" The weird creature said.   
Ardash reached for a green-spotted one and his "walkie-talkie" glowed green, making the egg crack open and a cute piglet like monster with a huge mouth and enormous teeth appeared.   
"Cool!!" Megan said and was about to touch a red-spotted one, when her object flashed red and out of the egg came an adorable, fluffy and small pink bird with miniature red wings.   
"My turn!" Nicolas said and tried to touch a blue-spotted egg when his object flashed blue and out of the egg came a tiny, blue monster with a white belly.   
"Here I go!" Uki said and his trembling hand was reaching out to a yellow-spotted egg, when his object flashed yellow and a light yellow monster, which was made out of a head with three long ears, appeared.   
"What are you?" Nicolas asked.   
"We are Digimon, short for Digital Monsters. In your world there are portals which lead to our world. Computers are portals. You are the Digidestined, a group of humans, children, who are special because of a trait that differs you from the rest." The piglet like monster said.   
"My name is DemiVeemon, this is Tokomon (the piglet like one), Nyaromon (the yellow-greenish one), this is Poromon (the baby bird like one), and Upamon (the strange eared one)." The tiny blue monster said.   
Suddenly, a shower of vaccines flew into the room but Tokomon shouted:   
"Bubble Blow!!" And a bunch of pink bubbles threw the vaccines of course.   
"Baby Breeze!!" Poromon shouted and flapped her wings rapidly, making a soft breeze come out and blow away the vaccines.   
All of a sudden DemiDevimon appeared and his eyes glinted maliciously when he saw the Digimon.   
"So, you found the Digimon. Now I'll have to destroy them too! Demi Dart!" He cried and he sent the deadly wave of vaccines at the Digimon, making them fly back and collide into a wall.   
DemiDevimon, with an evil grin on his face, slowly approached the kids, making their hearts beat faster in agitation and fright. He sent the wave of vaccines flying again, and just as they were going to hit the kids, the "walkie talkies" flashed their colours and a yellow-whitish colour covered the Digimon and they all said together:   
"Tokomon/Nyaromon/DemiVeemon/Poromon/Upamon, Digivolve to: Patamon/Salamon/Veemon/Hawkmon/Armadillomon!!" And Tokomon turned into an adorable orange, with a white belly, Digimon who had two big, orange ears, which ended in featherless wings. Nyaromon turned into a puppy looking Digimon, which had a yellow collar, two, big, blue eyes and pink cheeks. DemiVeemon turned into a Digimon that looked just like it except bigger, with small fangs and a weird insignia on his forehead and cheeks. Poromon turned into a Digimon that looked like a red bird with a white head, a waistband on her head with a red and yellow feather sticking out at the end of it, the same insignia as Veemon except red on her cheeks and forehead, two red wings with fierce claws at the end, and two yellow talons. Upamon turned into an armadillo like Digimon with a yellow body, a purple belly, a tail with small plates, four limbs with paws which ended in razor-sharp nails, and a red diamond-shaped insignia on his face.   
"Diamond Slamming Attack!!" Armadillomon said, entered his shell, and went flying at the vaccines, making them fall down, harmlessly.   
"Drat!! You Digivolved, well I'll take care of you later humans!! (faced the Digimon) Demi Dart!!" DemiDevimon shouted and threw the vaccines at the Digimon but Patamon said:   
"Boom Bubble!!" And he sucked in air, making his belly widen, and threw it at the vaccines, making all of them fall down, but one kept going and grazed Salamon's shoulder, making her drop.   
"Time to end this!! Buzz Saw!!" Hawkmon cried, got his feather and threw it at DemiDevimon in a razor-sharp spinning way, and DemiDevimon exploded into a thousand black pieces.   
"Is DemiDevimon dead…?" Nicolas asked   
"Yes, but he will be reborn, as a good Digimon this time, in the Digimon Toy Land." Veemon said.   
"Okay, I am Ardash's partner, Veemon is Nicolas's Digimon partner, Hawkmon is Megan's partner, Armadillomon is Uki's partner and Salamon is Nicole's partner." Patamon said and all the Digimon stood next to their partners.   
"Now, let's talk about Digievolution. That is when we evolve into stronger Digimon. We are divided in levels, now we are in our Rookie forms, next comes Champion, then Ultimate and last but best Mega. Although now there is a new Digievolution, the Armor level which using the DigiMentals of your unique characteristics, will turn the corresponding Digidestined's Digimon into a Champion Digimon based on the characteristic. Before, we were in our In-Training shapes, but before that comes the Fresh level, and before that, the egg. Miraculously, we have skipped the Fresh level and came out off our eggs in our In-Training level." Salamon said.   
"Oh, and those objects are called Digivices, they can make us evolve whenever you want to if you have a DigiMental, except for Patamon and Salamon who unlike the rest, have one Armor Digivolve, we have two, but with their other Digivolve, they won't be able to Digivolve whenever Ardash and Nicole want to, they can only Digivolve that way, when their partners are in danger." Armadillomon said.   
The kids and their partners left the cave and gazed at the beautiful, night sky. The forest where the kids had been was near them and the kids sighed and relaxed into the tranquillity of the glamorous scenery of a beach into which they had headed.   
Suddenly, out of the sand came a huge pink Digimon, with green hair, deep, blue eyes, blue spots, a black collar, and a huge, spiked shell on it's back appeared and started shooting powerful sprays of water at the group.   
"It's Shellmon!!" Patamon said.   
"Go Patamon!!" Ardash said   
"Hydro Blaster!!" Shellmon said and started shooting the water at the Digimon, who where sent flying back in collision.   
"Ha, ha, ha!" Shellmon said and grabbed Nicole in his slimy claws.   
"Help me!!" Nicole shouted, flaying her legs.   
"Nicole…" Salamon said weakly and suddenly a white light covered her and she cried:   
"Salamon, Digivolve to: Gatomon!!" And when the light disappeared, a Digimon that looked like a white cat with purple stripes, a long, striped tail, ending in a chunk of purple, fluffy hair and a golden ring in it. She also had long, pointed ears ending in the same chunk of purple hair. She had the same big, blue eyes and two yellow and orange striped paw-like gloves ending in sharp nails.   
"Hydro Blaster!!" Shellmon shouted and shot the water at Gatomon, who evaded it easily with her cat-like agility.   
"Lightning Claw!!" Gatomon shouted and in one to-fast-for-the-eye move she slashed Shellmon's collar, which exploded into a thousand pieces.   
Once the collar was broken, Shellmon shook his head and looked around, bewilderedly as if he had no idea where he was.   
"What am I doing here?!" Shellmon asked the kids.   
"Erm… You where attacking us for no reason? And when Gatomon broke that collar, you turned up like this." Uki said and Shellmon scratched his head, blankly.   
"The last thing that I remember was that girl…" Shellmon said.   
"What girl??" Nicolas asked.   
"A girl obsessed in power… She calls herself the Digi-Queen… Wormmon is her Digi-partner although she treats the poor creature as garbage, and the worst part, is that Wormmon loves her and defends her… She enslaves Digimon with these collars called "dark rings". She also uses "control spires", which are tall towers that make all the Digimon in its sector obey her. She is so obsessed she will do anything to get her hands on the Digiworld. Well, bye." Shellmon said and disappeared under the sand.   
"That was weird…" Megan said.   
"Okay, to gat back to your world, we go with you, you just hold your Digivices and shout: "Take me back to my world", and you will be transported back to where you came into the Digiworld, your computers in this case, and to come back in, you say in front of the portal: "Door to the Digiworld, open", and you will be sucked back. The time that passes in the Digiworld is the same and you have been here exactly for half an hour. Let's get going!" Hawkmon said.   
"See you all tomorrow in school!!" Nicole said and they all grabbed their Digivices and shouted:   
"Take me back to my world!!" And all the kids and their partners were lifted into the air surrounded by their colours (Ardash/Patamon green, Megan/Hawkmon red, Nicole/Gatomon pink, Uki/Armadillomon yellow and Nicolas/Veemon blue) and all the kids appeared in front of their computers with their Digimon beside them.   
Ardash scooped Patamon in his arms and headed for his bed. He quietly had a shower, changed into his pyjamas and snuggled into his bed beside Patamon.


	2. Chapter 2: The DigiMental of Love

Chapter 2: The DigiMental of Love   
  
Megan felt Poromon's soft and tender body. She rubbed against Poromon's fluffy body, and she awoke suddenly.   
"Good morning…" Poromon mumbled.   
"Hi!" Megan said, already energetic.   
Megan got dressed, and went downstairs to have breakfast. When she came back and brought with her a plate of pancakes, which Poromon gobbled up contently. Suddenly, Megan saw a white object as big as her hand with three orange buttons on the side and a grey antennae.   
"What is that?" Megan asked and Poromon said:   
"It's a DT, short for DigiTerminal. That is where your DigiMentals are stored. You can also e-mail the other Digidestined. Every time you hear a beep, you have mail. The other Digimon have given their partners their DigiTerminals." Poromon said and suddenly they heard a beep coming from the DT.   
Megan ran up to it and opened it, showing a white screen with an icon saying "you have mail", looked under it and what she saw made her gasp and drop the DT.   
"What happened?" Poromon asked and Megan said frantically:   
"I had a mail from- from- the Digi-Queen! She said that if I ever went back to the Digiworld she would take care of me!!"   
"Megan, school time!" Anne, Megan's Mom shouted from downstairs.   
Quickly, Megan stuffed Poromon into her school bag and ran out of the house.   
When she arrived at St. Andrews, her school, she met the other kids and they all hid their Digimon in the library.   
"Let's go-" Ardash said but was interrupted by a blonde girl called Daphne Jhones who bumped into him, spilling her papers all over the floor.   
"I'm sorry-" Daphne said but when she saw the kids, her face turned into an evil snarl and she grabbed her papers, and ran away quickly.   
"What's bugging her?" Nicole said and they all entered Science class.   
----------------------------------------   
School was over, and the kids where standing in front of the Library computer with their Digimon next to them. Poromon and DemiVeemon where jumping around playing tag, while Gatomon and Patamon silently read a book.   
"Hey Gatomon, how come you're still in a Champion form and Patamon in a Rookie form?" Uki asked.   
"I'm in my Champion form because of my magic ring. Patamon is in his Rookie form because he is still small and easy to hide in that form." Gatomon told him.   
"Okay, door to the Digiworld, open!!" Nicolas shouted, and they where all sucked in the computer with a flash of light.   
"Fools… I'll teach them a lesson…" A dark, shadowed person said.   
----------------------------------------   
The kids arrived on a mountain where a beautiful view could be seen below and all the Digimon turned into their Rookie forms.   
"Every time we arrive at the Digiworld, we Digivolve automatically." Armadillomon said   
Suddenly, a unicorn-like Digimon appeared. It a lavender body, a red horn on a red visor, golden hair, long ears ending in hair, black wings, black hooves, and a dark ring around his neck.   
"Who is that?" Megan asked   
"Unimon! Lightning Claw!!" Gatomon said and with her agile attack she tried to slash the dark ring but Unimon flew out of the way.   
"Aerial Attack!!" Unimon shouted and swooped down on the Digimon, hitting them all with the side of his wings.   
Suddenly, Uki spotted a dark cave and shouted:   
"Hawkmon, you, Gatomon, and Veemon distract Unimon while the rest of us go into the cave!!" Uki shouted and they ran into the cave, which started flashing red.   
"Vee Head Butt!!" Veemon shouted and ran over to Unimon (who was hovering a few metres of the ground), jumped up to him and banged his head at Unimon, who looked dazed for a while but quickly recovered.   
Inside the cave, the kids and the Digimon where entering a series of tunnels from where the light was coming from. They gazed in awe at the beautiful, glistening stalagmites and stalactites, which turned a dazzling red at the shine of the light. After a few seconds of walking, they entered a chamber of the cave where a small egg that looked like a silver, Viking helmet with two wing-like plates coming from the sides and a weird upside down heart on it, stood in the centre.   
"That is the DigiMental of Love, try to pull it. If you are able to lift it, that means it belongs to you, then put it in your DT." Armadillomon said.   
Ardash tried to pull it but to no avail, Nicole tugged at it but didn't get anywhere, Uki heaved but it didn't budge, Nicolas tried to lift it but couldn't, and just as Megan was going to try, a hole appeared in the roof of the cavern and Gatomon, Veemon and Hawkmon all went tumbling in.   
"Gatomon/Veemon/Hawkmon!!" Nicole/Nicolas/Megan shouted and ran over to their Digimon who where beaten badly.   
"Boom Bubble!!" Patamon shouted and released the air bubble, which bounced right off Unimon's body.   
"Nothing affecting him…" Nicolas murmured as Unimon slammed into all the Digimon, leaving them all dropped on the floor.   
"Hawkmon…Please…" Megan said, crying, and all of a sudden her Digivice and the DigiMental flashed red, and she felt her love for the Digimon who defended her, grow rapidly. Her heart told her what to do and she reached for the DigiMental, pulled the egg, and suddenly a red light engulfed Hawkmon and she merged with the DigiMental and cried:   
"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to: Halsemon!!" And when the light faded a Digimon which had Hawkmon's skin like a coat, two front talons with white nails, two back talons with dark pink nails, a feathery tail, and the DigiMental as a helmet only much bigger and with the plates longer (the weird heart was in the front but not upside down).   
"Go!" Megan cried joyfully.   
"Ride on me!" Halsemon said and Megan clambered on his back.   
Halsemon took flight and Unimon chased her. Megan was thrilled! The wind was lashing at her face, making her hair fly wildly back. She loved the way she looked down and felt superior.   
"Aerial Attack!!" Unimon shouted, and tried to wallop Halsemon, but she was too quick for him.   
"Do it!!" Megan said.   
"Tempest Wing!!" Halsemon shouted and from her plate-wings, a red beam appeared, which smashed the ring into a thousand particles.   
"You did it!!" Ardash shouted when Megan and Halsemon landed, turning back into Hawkmon.   
Suddenly an image of a girl of their age appeared next to them. She was wearing a red, sequel cape, a red T-Shirt, a red mini-skirt, and a mask covering her eyes.   
"I am the Digi-Queen, and you will pay for what you have done!!" She said, and the image faded.   
"It must've been a hologram…" Uki said   
"We should head back." Armadillomon said and the kids nodded.   
"Take me back to my world!!" Nicolas shouted, and all the kids and their partners (in Rookie forms except for Patamon and Gatomon), appeared in front of the Library computer.   
"See you tomorrow!!" Nicole said and they all went separate directions.


	3. Chapter 3: The Control Spire

Chapter 3: The Control Spire   
  
It was a Saturday morning and Nicolas woke up from his bed, DemiVeemon playing with the Nintendo 64. He had thought it was all a dream, but sighed in relief that it wasn't.   
"Sleep well?" DemiVeemon asked.   
"Yeah…" Nicolas answered groggily.   
Nicolas got dressed and opened his DT. He stared, sadly at the empty spot where his two DigiMentals should be, and felt a pang of jealousy at Megan.   
He suddenly heard a beep and checked his mail. It was from Ardash, he said that all the Digidestined were going to his house and if he wanted to go too.   
"C'mon, let's go to Ardash's house!!" Nicolas said to DemiVeemon, and they both left after Nicolas had asked his Mom if he could go.   
----------------------------------------   
"Okay guys, we have a problem. See this map in the computer, all the black spots are what the Digi-Queen calls her territory, it is guarded by control spires which we have to smash since all the Digimon in it's area turn evil. The white marks are the still unoccupied territory. Okay?" Uki said, controlling Ardash's computer like a whiz and everyone nodded. (the Digidestined and their Digimon where all in Ardash's house in front of the computer)   
"Door to the Digiworld, open!!" Uki cried and the group was sucked inside the computer.   
When the group arrived at the Digiworld, they saw that they were in the middle of an oasis in a sandy desert. There was a pool of water in the centre of the oasis and the kids didn't hesitate to jump in.   
The water was cool and peaceful, Nicolas knew something wasn't right but didn't say anything so as to disturb the tranquillity. He pondered awhile, and dove back and forth on the pool. Then, he saw it. At first he had thought it was a mirage, but then saw the sleek shape of the black tower.   
"Look, a control spire!!" Nicolas shouted, and everyone gazed at it in awe.   
"Let's destroy it!" Armadillomon shouted.   
Abruptly, a dust cloud came out of the ground and when it settled, a strange, mole like Digimon with a violet back, a white belly, four paws ending in drills, and a drill as a horn.   
"It's Drimogemon!" Veemon shouted   
"It has no dark ring, it must be controlled by the control spire!!" Nicole shouted.   
"Hawkmon, Digivolve!" Megan said and Hawkmon Digivolved to Halsemon who went flying upwards.   
"Mole's Claw!!" Drimogemon shouted, and from his front, claw like drills, six drills came out and flew at Halsemon but she evaded them.   
"Tempest Wing!!" Halsemon shouted, and the red beam hit Drimogemon, producing a sand cloud.   
When the cloud settled, Drimogemon was nowhere to be seen.   
"I sense something wrong…" Ardash said and all of a sudden, Drimogemon jumped out of the sun and tackled Halsemon, who fell to the floor, badly bruised, but flew up again.   
"Megan, you stay here with Nicole and Gatomon. The rest of us, let's go try to throw down that control spire!!" Nicolas shouted.   
And so, the three boys and their Digimon went to the tower but found that another Drimogemon was guarding the tower. The group crept silently through the oasis, trying not to be seen but to no avail.   
"Boom Bubble!!" Patamon shouted.   
"Diamond Slamming Attack!!" Armadillomon shouted and entered his shell and bumped into Drimogemon but both attacks bounced off.   
Suddenly, Nicolas felt a tug towards a palm tree. He looked under it and saw a DigiMental. It looked like an egg with a red, orange, and yellow, flame pattern. In the middle was a strange kind of yellow sun with a dot in the middle. Also coming out of the front was a blade and Nicolas pulled the DigiMental up and placed it in his DT, and ran over to the boys who had been joined by the girls and the two Drimogemon had teamed up.   
"Hey, you got the DigiMental of Courage!!" Gatomon said while she fended off the attacks from the first Drimogemon.   
"Digivolve!!" Nicolas told Veemon and he was covered in a blue light, merged with the DigiMental, and said:   
"Veemon, Armour Digivolve to: Flamedramon!!" And when the light disappeared, Veemon had turned into a Digimon that had the DigiMental with the blade as a mask covering only the face, while he had knee pads in the flame pattern, a shield covering the upper part of his chest in the flame pattern, hands with the flame pattern ending in three blades, three black rings around his arm, and legs with the flame pattern ending in three blades.   
"Wow…" Uki marvelled at the sight of Flamedramon   
"Fire Rocket!!" Flamedramon shouted, and his body was covered with fire, and he flew at the Drimogemon and sent them flying.   
"Tempest Wing!!" Halsemon cried, and she used the red beam to collapse the tower.   
"You did it!!" Patamon squealed.   
While the group celebrated, the Digi-Queen was watching their every move.   
"Pathetic…" Daphne muttered.   
"Here, eat this." Wormmon said and offered her some fruits.   
"I…didn't…ask…for anything!!" Daphne shouted and kicked Wormmon, whose eyes had welled up in tears.   
"I'm sorry…" Wormmon whispered.   
----------------------------------------   
The group had returned to the real world and were hanging out in Ardash's room when they got an e-mail on Ardash's DT.   
"It's from my cousin, Matt!" Ardash said and he read the message out loud:   
"I just received an e-mail from some guy called Gennai, he says that you and some friends have also got Digimon!" Ardash read, startled, and went on.   
"I have had a Digimon called Gabumon for four years now. Download the attachment and you will see a picture of him and my friends who got Digimon." Ardash went on and downloaded the picture, which had arrows coming out of everyone saying their names.   
On it were his cousin, a red haired girl called Sora, a dark haired boy called Joe, a pink dyed girl called Mimi, a red haired boy called Izzy, and a brown haired boy called Tai. Ardash knew their names because he had met them In front of each of them was their Digimon, Matt had a Digimon which was a white head with orange hair on the back and a blade protruding out of his forehead called Tsunomon. Sora had a Digimon that had a pink head, green eyes, a blue flower coming out of her head, and a red, curved stem coming out of the flower called Yokomon. Joe had a Digimon that looked like a weird, brown seal with a little orange tail on his head was called Bukamon. Mimi had a Digimon that looked like a green and white head with two miniature feet, two big, seed-like eyes, and a little stem which was split into two leaves called Tanemon. Izzy had a pink Digimon that looked like a ghost with two little hands on the side of its body and two brown eyes was called Motimon and Tai had a Digimon that looked like a pink head with two long ears was called Koromon.   
"All these Digimon are in their In-Training form." Uki observed.   
"They're so many!" Poromon shouted.   
"The e-mail goes on: Matt has the trait of Friendship, Tai Courage, Mimi Sincerity, Joe Reliability, Sora Love, and Izzy Knowledge." Ardash said.   
"I have Sora's trait!" Megan said gleefully and Nicolas added proudly:   
"And I have Tai's trait."   
"Okay, seems like everyone will have a trait, but there are six traits, how can we divide them in five kids? Me and Ardash will have one trait each but which, and if Uki gets Joe's for example, one will be left, not three…" Nicole said.   
"We're just gonna have to find out who gets what." DemiVeemon said.   
"Okay, enough excitement for one day, let's go home." Upamon said, and everyone went to his or her house.


	4. Chapter 4: The Underground Conspiracy

Chapter 4: The Underground Conspiracy   
  
Uki was reading "The Golden Compass", when the doorbell rang and his mother said:   
"Uki, you have a visitor." And the red haired boy he saw in Ardash's came in.   
"Hi, I'm Izzy! Ardash must've told you about me, huh?" Izzy said and they shook hands.   
"I'm Uki. Where's your Digimon?" Uki asked as they sat down on a sofa.   
"Tentomon, the Rookie form of Motimon, is in the Digiworld guarding a certain area as are the other Digimon. I passed by 'cause I received an e-mail from a Digimon researcher called Gennai that you would have my trait, the trait of Knowledge." Izzy said, and Uki felt a pang of happiness inside of him.   
"Well, I'll go with you to the Digiworld sometime, okay?" Izzy asked him.   
"Sure, I'll be more than happy to go with you!" Uki exclaimed and Izzy left.   
---------------------------------------   
"Okay, we're all here, good. Door to the Digiworld, open!" Nicole exclaimed.   
The were in front of Ardash's computer, being sucked into the Digiworld. The kids reappeared in an underground cave with a maze of musty tunnels leading in all directions.   
"Where are we?" Gatomon asked.   
"No idea." Veemon said.   
"You should know this place for God's sake! You live here!" Nicolas said.   
"Excuse me! We know very little of the Digiworld! We were born four days ago! And since then, we've been the whole time with you!" Hawkmon answered.   
Suddenly, the tunnel caved in on both sides, and as the dust cloud settled, three figures came out. They were Digimon that looked like huge, red vegetables with green, weed like hair, yellow, crooked teeth, two long, dangly arms ending in green, spiked clubs, and dark rings around their waists.   
"RedVegiemon!!" Patamon shouted, and all the Digimon took battle positions.   
"Megan, I can't Digivolve here, the ceiling to low and I wouldn't be very good as Halsemon! Veemon will have to Digivolve!!" Hawkmon cried out and ruffled her feathers in frustration.   
"Veemon, Digivolve!!" Nicolas cried, and Veemon, surrounded in light, shouted:   
"Veemon Digivolve to: Flamedramon!!" And he turned into Flamedramon.   
"Poison Ivy!!" The three RedVegiemon shouted, and they used their clubs, to bash the Digimon.   
"They're vegetables, try to burn them!!" Ardash shouted at Flamedramon and he nodded.   
"Flame Fist!!" Flamedramon, and from his fist, a fire ball flew out and sent a RedVegiemon crashing through the pile of rocks, clearing the way.   
"Poison Ivy!!" The three manipulated Digimon shouted, but this time they didn't aim for the Digimon, but smashed the ground near the kids, making a hole where everyone except Flamedramon, Nicolas, Uki, and Armadillomon.   
"Run Uki, I'll hold them off!!" Nicolas told the short kid, and he and his Digimon ran through the tunnel.   
"Oh my god…" Armadillomon said, for they had entered a dimly lit chamber with a DigiMental that looked like a yellow, flat bottomed egg, with a small spike at the tip, and a purple insignia that looked like circle with a circle in it and a little line at the bottom, connecting it to another, smaller circle with a dot in the middle.   
"The DigiMental of Knowledge!!" Armadillomon said, breathless.   
"Is that, my DigiMental!?" Uki said excitedly.   
"Of course!! Grab it and make me Digivolve!!" Armadillomon said.   
So Uki, pulled at the DigiMental and it silently slid into his hands. As he gazed at his DigiMental, beaming, he heard a commotion coming from where the others were, and snapped out of his daydreaming.   
"The guys must be in trouble!! Armadillomon, Digivolve!!" Uki shouted, and Armadillomon was covered in a yellow light, merged with the DigiMental and shouted:   
"Armadillomon, Digivolve to: Digmon!!" And Armadillomon turned into a Digimon that had a bulky, yellow body with purple marks all over his body, pointed ears which had three red tufts of hair at the edge, his nose was a silver drill, his arms ended in three drills, he also had two black arms coming out of his sides, legs ending in three talons, and transparent wings on his back which looked to little to lift his body.   
"Digmon…" Uki said.   
"Hop on my back, we'll save the rest!!" Digmon said, and once Uki jumped onto his back, the were running through the tunnel were they saw Flamedramon sprawled on the floor with the three RedVegiemon closing in on him. The kids had gotten out with the help of Hawkmon, who Digivolved to get them out of the hole and then turned back into Hawkmon.   
"Uki, get off now so I can finish this. Gold Rush!!" Digmon shouted, and his six hand-drills, which were quickly replaced, flew at the RedVegiemon, and destroyed their dark rings.   
"What's happened?" A RedVegiemon asked.   
"You were controlled by dark rings." Megan said.   
"But it's okay now." Ardash reassured them.   
"That girl… she wanted the purest ore for some strange creation she was making, so she came here, took over the place and forced us to dig ore for her. That girls mad…" The second RedVegiemon said.   
"So we've heard…" Nicole said.   
And so, the RedVegiemon left. The kids were mystified by what the Digi-Queen had done.   
----------------------------------------   
"Ha, you'd love to know what I am planning, wouldn't you?" The Digi-Queen said, looking at the camera she had installed in the tunnels behind her red tinted sun glasses.   
"Well, let's just say you're in for a "deadly" surprise!!" Daphne said, and she laughed maliciously.   
----------------------------------------   
The kids were sucked out of the computer and the kids nearly screamed at seeing two boys in the room but then they recognized them as Matt and Izzy.   
"How's my little cousin doing!!" Matt said and he and Ardash embraced each other in a loving hug.   
When everyone was introduced Izzy, Nicole, Nicolas, and Uki left (with their Digimon), and Matt told Ardash:   
"I'm staying with you for awhile. The rest of the gang told me to send their love, they all want to see you." And when he saw Patamon, he said:   
"Hiya!! Do you know what you Digivolve into?"   
"I Digivolve into Angemon!!" Patamon squealed   
"Wanna watch TV?" Ardash asked and Matt nodded, so they flopped on the couch and turned the TV on.


	5. Chapter 5: The Queen of the Nile and The...

Chapter 5: The Queen of The Nile and The Star of Hope   
  
It was a glorious, radiant morning. The sun was streaking its fancy purples, fluffy pinks, dark oranges, bloodstained red, and creamy yellows across the sky. Nicole was outside her house, rubbing her purring Gatomon, with a troubled look in her dark eyes.  
"What's the matter?" Gatomon asked, licking her fur.  
"It's just that I don't know if I can do it… I don't think I'm strong enough to handle this… And you know I'm the only one with Ardash who haven't been able to gat you a DigiMental…" Nicole said.  
"You are strong enough!! You can do anything!! And I don't care if I do Digivolve as long as I have you!!" Gatomon said, and rubbed her body against Nicole, trying to comfort her, and as the DT rang, she continued:  
"Mail from Uki, we have to join the gang in Uki's house, Matt has gone to a friends, let's go!!"   
"Thanks for what you said about me!! That really made my day better!!" Nicole said  
"Anytime!!" Gatomon said, and they took off.  
----------------------------------------  
"Hey, Patamon… You ever thought that me and Nicole are the only ones who haven't found their DigiMentals…" Ardash asked his Digimon, as Matt walked out of their door and left to Tai's house.  
"Yeah, so?" Patamon said  
"Don't you think that its because of me that you haven't had the chance to Digivolve…" Ardash said gloomily.  
"No!! I think you are the best partner a Digimon could have, and I wouldn't trade you for anything!!" Patamon reassured him  
"Thanks!!" Ardash said with enthusiasm, and they left for Uki's house, Patamon perched on Ardash's head.  
----------------------------------------  
"Drat! Those pesky kids are in my territory again!!" Daphne shouted, as she paced around her private quarters in her secret base in the Digiworld.  
"I'll show them!!" Daphne said, and punched a code in her computer but nothing happened, so Wormmon wrote another thing which made the computer beep, and turn on.  
"I… did… not... ask… for your help!!" Daphne shouted, and lashed at Wormmon with her new, leather whip.  
"I'm sorry…" Wormmon whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks…  
----------------------------------------  
"Door to the Digiworld, open!!" Ardash shouted, and Uki's computer sucked everyone into the Digital World.  
The kids and their Digimon had appeared in a sandy dessert, with huge pyramids and sphinxes everywhere, and a river cutting through it. The beautiful, tall palms swayed as the wind pushed them softly. It was all so peaceful, that the kids thought they were in a far away, enchanted land. A dreamy look came into their eyes…  
"Heelllooo!! Digiworld to kids!!" Patamon shouted, and waved his tiny paw in front of Ardash, and the kids suddenly focused.  
"Weird…" Nicolas said  
"What a beautiful place!! It looks like Ancient Egypt, all we need is a queen like Cleopatra or Nefertiti!!" Nicole exclaimed, her eyes shining.  
Suddenly, Veemon saw a red flash in the entrance of the biggest pyramid. The next second, it vanished.  
"Hey, I think I saw something coming out of that pyramid!!" Veemon shouted, and they all went there to investigate.  
There was a maze of tunnels so the kids divided themselves. Ardash/Patamon, Nicole/Gatomon, and Megan/Hawkmon all went in one direction, while Nicolas/Veemon, and Uki/Armadillomon went the other. There were chambers filled with sarcophaguses, and snake pits filled with poisonous, yellow-eyed snakes.  
At last, Ardash and his group reached the place. It was a solid gold chamber filled with radiant gold, delicate and exquisite jewellery. The kids gaped in awe, as the shining gold blinded them. But suddenly they snapped into their senses, as a control spire came into view.  
"Ready Hawkmon?" Megan said  
"Ready!" Hawkmon affirmed.  
"Digivolve!!" Megan shouted and as the red light covered her, Hawkmon Digivolved to Halsemon.  
"Go!!" Megan shouted, and just as Halsemon was going to attack the tower, an orange beam brought her down.  
"What happened?!" Nicole exclaimed.  
Suddenly, from behind the tower came six centaur like Digimon with an orange and purple spotted body. They also had something that looked like a deteriorated, metal right, hand. On the left hand, they had a big metallic claw with a chain coming out of it. They had shoulder pads, and a grey, roman, helmet, covering their faces. They also had an orange tail, which swayed like e real flame, and dark, shiny hooves. Then, they surrounded the small group.  
"What are those?" Ardash cried  
"Their Centarumon!!" Gatomon shouted  
"We're trapped…" Patamon moaned  
----------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, the other group was busy facing their problems. A group of five Centarumon were chasing them. Veemon and Armadillomon had Digivolved, but it seemed impossible to beat them.  
"Gold Rush!!" Digmon shouted, and the six drills flew at the Centarumon, but they quickly evaded the drills with a quick leap.  
"Solar Ray!!" The Centarumon shouted, and an orange beam came out of their right hand, throwing the two Digimon back and crashing them against a wall. As the dust of the broken wall settled, a secret chamber appeared, and there was pink and green flash coming from under the lid of the sarcophagus.  
Suddenly, the wall on the other side of the chamber burst open, and out of it came the rest of the kids with their Digimon, and six Centarumon close behind.  
"There's a DigiMental here!!" Uki shouted and pointed to the sarcophagus.  
The kids ran out of the chamber because the Centarumon were shooting at them, but Nicole and Ardash stood where they were, a their faces set on the sarcophagus.  
"I'm not leaving without it!! Patamon/Gatomon, this is for you!!" Nicole and Ardash chorused, and they jumped at the sarcophagus, ripped of the lid, and took the two DigiMentals out.  
The one that Nicole took out was a metallic one that looked like a pair of small wings wrapped over two feet, and at the top was a small yellow patch that looked like hair and a small Egyptian like snake on it.  
The one Ardash got was golden, and had two mini wings exactly like Patamon's, a patch of pale yellow hair, and a pale, yellow insignia shaped like a sun like Nicolas's, and a crown shaped insignia on it.  
"Ardash got the DigiMental of Hope, and Nicole the one of Light!!" Gatomon said  
Just as the Centarumon were going to shoot the two kids, they cried:  
"Digivolve!!"  
Then, Patamon was surrounded in a green light, Gatomon in a pink one, and they shouted:  
"Patamon/Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to: Pegasusmon/Nefertimon!!"  
When the green light had vanished, Patamon had turned into a big light brown, horse like Digimon, with a white belly, pale golden wings, a golden armour on his chest with the insignia on it, a weird helmet covering his face, golden boots from his knees down and tiny golden wings at the top of them, a pale yellow tail which split into three ways at the end, and a bristle like, golden mane.  
When the pink light faded, Gatomon had turned into a Digimon that looked like a white horse with a pair of white, heavenly wings, Gatomon's tail only longer, her back legs ended in big, fuchsia nails. She also had shoulder pads, an armour plate covering her chest, a golden collar, silver boots from her knees down on her front legs encrusted with a red ruby and strange insignias all over, and ending in two, Gatomon's paw-like gloves only bigger, and a metallic face that looked like an Egyptian mask with a gold border on her chin, a golden snake sticking out of her forehead, and the pale hair of the DigiMental on her head, and two, cat-like ears.  
"My Egyptian Queen…" Nicole whispered  
"My Star of Hope…" Ardash whispered  
The Centarumon were now aiming carefully, and just as they were going to blast Ardash and Nicole, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon lifted their partners onto their backs.  
Ardash and Nicole loved the sensation of flying. The exhilaration as the wind tossed their hair back, and the feeling of leaving the world below, where everything was wrong and controlled by evil and there weren't many happy endings.  
*But that's reality…* Ardash thought  
*There's no escaping evil…* Nicole thought  
*I know I can't leave reality forever… but I know that…* Ardash thought  
*I know that I have to go back…but I know that…* Nicole thought  
"I have to try and make this world better, not for me, but for everyone!!" They both shouted.  
"Let's go back!!" Nicole told Nefertimon.  
"Whatever she wants, the Digi-Queen won't get it without a fight!!" Ardash told Pegasusmon, and they headed back towards the control spire in the pyramid. The Centarumon started shooting again, but Nefertimon and Pegasusmon easily evaded them and made their way to the control spire.  
"Star Shower!!" Pegasusmon shouted  
"Rosetta Stone!!" Nefertimon shouted  
Pegasusmon's hair turned needle-pointed, and a bunch shot at the control tower while Nefertitimon's collar turned pink, and a pink beam came out of her back from which a Rosetta like stone came out and flew at the evil tower.  
Both attacks were more than enough to make the tower collapse, and so it did. When it fell, the Centarumon blinked in surprise, and ran away.  
When the kids reunited with the group, they told them what had happened.  
"Cool!!" Uki said  
"We have to go back, its getting late!!" Nicolas shouted, and they returned to their world, tired, but happy.  
----------------------------------------  
"I can't believe those kids risked their necks for their Digimon…" Daphne said, from her house, she had returned from her hide-out in the Digiworld.  
"What am I saying, they were stupid, that's it!!" Daphne said  
*They risked their lives because they loved their Digimon, and their Digimon loved them. Just like I love you…* Wormmon thought 


End file.
